Disney Reunion
by jessicca704
Summary: Disney's having a Reunion for all the former Disney Stars to come and celebrate. Mileys 22 and boyfriend less her and Liam brokeup because he cheated on her. But what happens when she see's her EX nick are they going to fall for eachother? ONESHOT NILEY!


Disney Reunion

It's been 5 years since I have been on Disney, all the Disney stars the past few years have been invited to this big dance. Demi and I were dress shopping, Demi already had a date he fiancé Joe Jonas. Their relationship was stronger then ever, they were both really lucky. For me I was 22 alone and single. I was engaged once to Liam we were strong I thought I finally found the right one for me, we moved in together as soon I was 18, but the sad thing for me I caught him cheating on me for his new co-star on his other movie. That was the past…

"How do you like this one?" Demi picked up a long strapless black dress.

"I think it is too plain, lets try something else."

"Your right." She put that one down

"How about this one?" She picked up a white knee length dress that at a black ribbon around the waist. "I honestly think this will look beautiful on you." I looked at.

"Sure why not." I smiled at her I wasn't in the mood in dress buying.

"You know I think that black on will look good on you Dem's."

"Do you think Joe will like it." She asked me.

"I think the dress would come off sooner then you think." I smirked.

"MILEY!" "You know very well he has a purity ring."

"I'm just saying, it might be a possibility."

"Whatever you say Miles." "You know what I don't want to get to dressy, people might think I'm trying too hard." I laughed at her.

"It's already 5 the party thing starts at 8, we better get a move on sister." We purchased our clothes and went to my house to get ready.

Demi was already ready she looked amazing. She was doing my make up.

"Miley hold still!"

"sorry." I mumbled.

"Okay, done." I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror, I just stared in shock.

"OMG, Demi this is amazing."

"Ha-ha I know right, I gave my best ability makeover too you my friend." I smiled at he.

We were already in our dresses and our hair was done. We just kept out hair down.

"I see Joe coming through the drive way." I said looking through the window. Demi grabbed my hand and went outside. I saw Joe face light up when he saw Demi.

"Wow Demi you look… wow…" he said in shock.

"Cough cough excuse me…" I said pretending to be offended.

"You look beautiful to Miles." He said still staring at Demi.

"Much better!" I laughed, Joe and Demi were truly made for each other. One real look at them you would know. "You know guys I really hate to be the third wheel and intrude your love fest." I told them honestly. "I don't want me to ruin your night…"

"Miley you promised you would come with us!" Demi exclaimed.

"Plus you are not going out _alone_ there, someone might kidnap _**The Miley Cyrus." **_Joe told me fatherly.

"Whatever you say **Da**d." I rolled my eyes playfully and got into Joe SUV.

The drive to Disney land took about 1 hour. You might think one hour wasn't too bad but if you were stuck in a car with Joe and Demi you might feel like barfing.

They were practically making out for a full one hour of the ride. The guy driving the car and me were pretty grossed out. You might think I'm jealous or something, but its I'm not, I had a really tuff time in life and love was wayyy back in my head and I want to focus more on my work then my life, and the last thing I want was falling for someone, and breaking my heart again.. But besides that if you see your two best friends making out in front of you and pretending your not even there is really disgusting.

"We are here FINALLY!" I quickly opened the door and breathed the air. Joe and Demi broke apart. Joe was covered in red lipstick all over, and I do mean ALL over.

"Joey…" I sad In a child voice. I pointed to his face. "you have something here there , , ,there and everywhere." Demi turned completely red.

"um I think I need to go to the bathroom…" Joe ran when he left I busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry Miley I guess we kind of got a little carried away." I looked at her in disbelief

"A little? You were sucking onto each other since we got into the car!"

"Sorry…" she mumbles in embarrassment.

"its fine…" "Lets go inside and its getting cold c'mon." I dragged Demi into the banquet hall. The place was really stunning. The music was so loud that the floor was shacking and you can't even hear your own thoughts.

"HOLLYCARP THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Demi screamed.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I screamed back.

"Miley, Demi!" we turned around to see who it was and to our surprise it was Vanessa and Zac holding hands and coming towards us.

"Nessa!" I screamed and gave her a hug which made there hands break away.

"Hey Smiles how you are doing!" she asked me.

"I'm fine, doing better at least."

"Awe come here honey." She pulled me into a tight hug. She noticed Demi feeling left out. "You can have a hug to Demi." She let go of me and went to hug Demi I smiled at them.

Vanessa and Zac has been married for 3 years now and dated for over 5 years. If there love isn't strong then don't know what is. They have a son who's about 1 and a ½ now. His name is Carl Efron. He's the cutest baby you would ever see the best part is he looks exactly like his father and he's got the _**Efron Hair**_ .

"So where's mini Zac?" I asked

"He's with the nanny." Zac said.

"Zac wanted to "spend time with me." Vanessa chuckled.

"I swear she maid me miss football!" Zac declared.

"All guys are the same" Demi and I rolled our eyes.

"I'd say all girls are the same." Joe said coming out of no where.

"No we're no!" Demi, Vanessa and me said at the same time.

"wow." Joe said shockingly.

The 5 of us laughed.

"Miley is that you?" I heard a really familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see a face I haven't seen in years.

"Nick?" I said really confused. He was suppose to be in London.

"The one and only!" he smiled.

"Joe didn't tell me you were coming back."

"I actually flew in yesterday." He said. "It was kind of unexpected."

"oh…" Nick Jonas my ex boyfriend. We dated on and off. The last time we broke up was before I dated Liam. And heard and about him occasionally but didn't care cause he

broke my heart. I didn't really care because I had Liam. But now all of that was in the past, we went out own way. He moved to London with _Selena. _Yup you heard right her he never went in for a different girl it was always me or her. He broke up with me to be with her, he breaks it off with her he's with me. I was really stupid for letting in him for all those times. That's why we broke up.

"So how's Selena." I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh umm we kinda broke up…" I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." I said trying to be sincere.

"How's Liam." He asked. I could see something in his eyes but I couldn't quite get it.

"We were engaged." I could see him frown. "But I broke it off cause I saw him cheat on me with his co- star." Ii said looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said trying to be sincere also. I looked at Nick more closely. He changed a lot. His brown hair seems darker. He looks more care free. He's wearing glasses. His brown eyes are hypnotic. In some ways he didn't change. He still wears converse, has that cute goofy smile and looks perfect.

Someone tapped me behind my back. Liam.

"What are you doing here." I hissed at him.

"look Miley we need to talk." He said pleading.

"Liam I don't need an explanation it's over." I was feeling like I was about to cry.

"Miley"- I cut him off

"Liam NO!"

"Miley please I miss you that was nothing. She and I broke up I mean we were never together."

"Your lying to my face."

"Dude Back-off." Nick said joining in.

"This is none of your business." Liam said fiercely.

"I'm her boyfriend, he business is my business." Boyfriend?

"Nick I" Liam was gone. I was really confused now.

"What the Fuck was that about?" I said pushing Nick.

"I was the only thing I could think of to get him off you."

"I was handling him fine with out you for your information."

"Same old Miley…"

"What do you mean?"

"You were stubborn then, your stubborn now."

"I am not STUBORNN!" Suddenly music stopped and everyone was looking at me.

"OK fine I am stubborn god give me a break would you!" I yelled the music was back on and everyone got back on what they were doing.

"Now that was embarrassing…" I mumbled Nick chuckled.

"Hey Guys!" Demi said coming out behind me.

"Hey Dem's!"

"OMG Nick!" she hugged him tight maybe a bit to tight.

When she finally let go.

"How have you been!"

"I've been okay."

"Well I think I interrupted a little something something going on here so I should be going…Text me later Nick!" I blushed

"Sure thing!"

"Soooo…." I felt a bit awkward.

"Sooooo….." Who am I kidding I felt really awkward. 15 by Taylor Swift came on.

"You wanna dance." I cracked a smile.

"Sure." We went on the dance floor a lot of couples already started to dance together.

He grabbed by waist and I put my arms around him.

I felt like melting when blue met brown. I was falling for him all over him again – no doubt about that. It felt like me and him were the only ones on earth just dancing.

Nick started to lean in so did I and our lips met. It went into make out session until we stopped to take a breath.

"wow." Was all I could say.

"That honestly felt amazing." Nick said with his heart Racing.

"Miley I got to ask you something."

"Yeah."

"Its just that I feel" He got cut off by The host Ryan Seacrest.

"I'll tell you later."

We looked up on stage.

"How are you guys doing today having fun?"

Silence.

"ouch tuff crowd well anyway its good seeing all of you has it been like 10 years?" "Anyway, I get the honour of announcing the winner of the new couple prince and princess here." "We don't really do king and queen here so were doing prince and princess" He held up the envelope about to announce the winner. I really think Zac and Vanessa should win or Joe and Demi. "and the winner is Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas!" I was shocked to here mine and Nicks named called. I looked over at Nick who had the same goofy grin he had on earlier. We held hands and went up the stairs and sat on the chairs.

"This is WOW!"

Nick nodded in agreement. They placed a tiara one my head and a crown on Nicks. I think the whole moment was really chessy.

We went back on the dance floored.

"Some things really do come true." I said sighing.

"You know that sounded really retarded ."

"HEY! I'm just trying to fit it in the moment.

"Well then I could say this : Miley Ray Cyrus do you want to go out with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." "That sounded like you were about to propose." I chuckled.

"Well when the time comes it will be a proposal."

"The Storm did end did. Through out all the fights we have we always seem to find each other even in impossible situations…" Nick said.

"It is true "when you love some one you set them free if they come back its meant to be."

"It is." Before the Storm started to play.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
